Espelho da Morte
by M.Cherry
Summary: Um espelho onde ele podia ver a alma dos inimigos antes da morte. UA


Essa fic foi o que eu consegui escrever de Harry Potter nos ultimos meses, e saiu um ship que eu nunca tinha escrito na vida. Foi escrita para o Challenge de Morte do fórum Marauder's Map e mestrado pela Fla. Espero corresponder aos parâmetros de TG e não ter inventado muito e nem fugido demais, mas aviso que a fic é UA. Betado pela primeira vez pela Marina, quando o plot era diferente, depois eu mudei e betei eu mesma. Me responsabilizo pelos deslizes.

Quem não gostar aperte qualquer coisa que volte ou feche, ok?

Boa Leitura - e boa sorte!

* * *

><p><strong>Espelho da Morte.<strong>

por (Miih)

Diziam as boas e más línguas, que o Sr. Riddle havia feito um trato para se casar com a jovem Ginevra Weasley. O que a maioria sabia era que ele era uns 20 anos mais velho que ela, e que ela era uma jovem muito tímida.

Era muito difícil alguém vê-la na rua, a não ser acompanhado de seu esposo. Ela andava sempre com uma expressão fria e triste, como se fosse uma mulher incompleta.

As más línguas também diziam que Tom Riddle havia encontrado Ginny numa casa de prostituição ou algo do tipo, mas isso não passava de boatos.

Há tempos não se via mais a Sra. Riddle. Era estranho não a ver nem por os olhos na janela, mas, não perguntariam tal coisa ao Sr. Riddle que era tão respeitável.

* * *

><p>Ginny acordou assustada, e desde que se mudara para a casa nova, tinha pesadelos todas as noites.<p>

Aceitou se casar com ele porque desde pequena sonhava em sair daquela cidadezinha pequena. Viajava para Londres algumas vezes nas férias e ficava imaginando como seria se morasse lá.

No começo do casamento, Tom era adorável, mas ela havia reparado com ele era um pouco obsessivo e o ameaçava nas entrelinhas... Sem contar que parecia que ele a perseguia com o olhar, onde quer que Ginny estivesse, Tom estava lá, olhando-a como um lobo.

* * *

><p>Com o passar do tempo, Ginny foi ficando extremamente entediada com aquele casamento e de ser tratada como uma bonequinha que Tom escondia dentro de casa e tinha que ser zelada. Ela sentia como se ele achasse que somente ele pudesse olhar pra ela, os outros eram expressamente proibidos.<p>

Ela só ficava trancada em casa, o dia todo, ás vezes Molly ia visitá-la, mas ia embora logo, dizia que achava a Mansão sombria e Ginny não discordava dela.

A mansão era escura e tinha um ar uma energia pesada. Tom não deixou que ela mudasse a decoração, ele dizia que justamente o ar sombrio caracterizava a casa, e isso a deixava mais bela ainda.

* * *

><p>Os pesadelos de Ginny eram constantes, acordava suando frio durante a noite, e muitas vezes, Tom não estava deitado ao lado dela, estava sentado em uma poltrona, observando-a dormir e depois levantar-se de seus pesadelos.<p>

Ele nunca o acudia, ou diria que tudo ficaria bem. Palavras de conforto eram difíceis e raras ali. O máximo que ele fazia era trazer um copo de água com açúcar ou qualquer calmante. Nada de abraços, ou qualquer outro tipo de carícia.

Ginny também estranhara que Tom era seco e quando ela dizia estar mal, ele não fazia nada. Só observava como se estivesse apreciando a cada centésimo da tristeza.

E assim, Ginny foi ficando vazia, fria e sua felicidade acabando aos poucos.

**.x.**

Tom estava deitado ao lado dela, apenas observando-a dormir. Várias vezes ela acordava durante a noite, de seus pesadelos, e Tom estava ali: observando.

Ela chegava a pensar que ele não dormia para poder observá-la dormir. Era estranho, parecia que ele calculava todos os movimentos dela e tudo o que ela fizesse.

" Bom dia, Ginevra" – ele disse num tom baixo, e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

" Bom dia, Tom" – ela o beijou de leve nos lábios.

" Hoje eu trouxe uma surpresa pra você... Acho que você vai gostar. _Acho..."_

"Quero ver o que é então..." – disse sorrindo.

" Vou buscar, só um minuto.

Foi até a sala e de lá trouxe uma caixa grande; Ginny olhou intrigada. Tom tinha uma expressão serena e fria ao mesmo tempo.

Ele desmontou a caixa: nela havia um espelho grande. Ele colocou o espelho numa parede que dava o reflexo pra cama, mais diretamente em Ginny.

Pra quê serviria aquele espelho?

" Eu notei que você não está muito feliz aqui, querida... E então, quem sabe esse espelho faça você se animar... Uma mulher gosta de se olhar às vezes, e ver como é bonita, e no seu caso creio que seja o mesmo..." – disse com um olhar misterioso.

" Eu não tenho vontade de me olhar, Tom... Me sinto vazia, sem ânimo... Eu to cansada de ficar aqui dentro, sem fazer nada..." – disse calma.

Ele encarou-a novamente.

"Ginevra..."– disse, suspirando fundo – " Vai te fazer bem... E você não precisa sair de casa, você tem tudo o que uma mulher quer... Quantas meninas da cidade onde você morava não queriam estar aqui?"

" Eu entendo, só que eu me sinto estranha... Eu quero estudar, mas não em casa, quero colocar o pé na faculdade, sabe? Depois arrumar um emprego e ter as minhas coisas, do meu suor, Tom!"

" Você não precisa disso e você sabe."

" Sim, eu quero ser independente de tudo, até de você."

" Já falamos sobre isso, você agora tem a vida que sempre queria e está reclamando, não seja tola e nem ingrata, menina." – disse alterando a voz.

" Ta! Tudo bem, então... Eu não quero esse espelho. Tom, do jeito que eu estou eu posso morrer na frente dele."

" Bom... Assim você vai saber o quanto era e foi bela até a hora da sua morte." – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela.

Ginny olhou completamente assustada para Tom, um olhar repugnante e de medo. Começou a chorar desesperadamente; Tom continuava calmo, como se aquilo não o atingisse.

Ele aproximou-se de Ginny, e o olhou carinhosamente, tentando acalmá-lo.

" Não se preocupe Ginny, você vai ser sempre minha e eu estarei sempre olhando por você."

Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos, não querendo encarar Tom nos olhos, o que ele dissera havia a deixado assustada, ele já havia dito aquilo, antes deles se casarem.

* * *

><p><em>A menina dos cabelos cor de fogo estava deitada embaixo de uma árvore, apenas relaxando. Ela achava estranho sempre haver havia um homem que a observando insistentemente todas as vezes que ela iria ler, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa... Ele sempre a observava.<em>

_Certa vez,ele a encontrara saindo da igreja, aproximou-se dela vagarosamente e disse:_

" _Qual seu nome, senhorita?" _

" _Pra quê quer saber meu nome..." – respondeu desconfiada_

" _Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, não me responda com outra." – disse calmamente_

" _Ginevra, mas pode me chamar de Ginny..."_

" _Prazer, Ginevra eu sou Tom. Tom Riddle." – ele beijou as mãos dela, cortejando-a sem tirar deixar de fixar o olhar._

_Ginny ficou assustada, os rapazes daquela cidade eram educados, mas não daquela forma. Ela corou um pouco e escondeu as mãos num impulso._

" _Você é muito bela, sabia?"_

" _Obrigado" – disse sem jeito – "Vou indo, meus pais me esperam em casa. Tchau, Senhor Riddle."_

_E saiu em passos rápidos. _

_Depois desse dia, Tom passou a conversar com ela, se aproximar cada vez mais, e mesmo assim, não deixara de ficar observando-a sempre._

_Antes de se casarem, Tom ás vezes nem queria beijá-lo, apenas ficar olhando cada gesto, cada mínimo detalhe que ela fizesse._

" _Ginevra, não se preocupe... Eu sempre estarei ao sei lado, olhando por você." – dizia olhando-a fixamente._

* * *

><p>"Você é louco! Não tem pena de mim? Não quer me ver crescer na vida?" – dizia Ginny aos prantos.<p>

" Fale baixo – ele disse num sussurro – os vizinhos não precisam saber de nada que se passa aqui dentro."

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto, e em seguida, limpou as lágrimas.

" Você não precisa ter medo da morte, Ginny... A morte é tão bela quanto a vida, e você é mais bela ainda..."

" Pára! – dizia – Pára de falar isso. Você é louco! Teve a coragem de me dar esse espelho pra eu me olhar morrendo. Ao inferno você e sua loucura, Tom!"

Ele respirou fundo. Ficaram em silencio alguns segundos, que para Ginny, já alterada, pareciam ser horas, ou até dias.

" Você devia ficar calma. Quando você morrer, _eu vou estar olhando por você_, vou acompanhar cada minuto do seu fim, querida... Cada gesto. Ginny, quando morremos nenhuma de nossas realizações vão junto, viemos do pó e ao pó retornaremos... Você devia saber disso, o que você ia fazer na igreja aos domingos?" – disse intrigado.

"Doente... Cala a boca! O que você entende disso? Eu quero distancia dos seus bens materiais, inclusive dessa merda de espelho. E outra, você valoriza até demais os bens materiais. Você gosta de poder, de títulos, méritos, cala a boca!" – dizia ela, com raiva.

"Não. Me. Mande a calar a boca. Mesmo que você não queira, você está ligada a mim agora, querida... Mesmo que você não queira... até a hora da sua morte."

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, Ginny olhava desesperadamente para o espelho, parecia um tipo de perturbação. O minuto que o espelho estivera na casa, representava anos pra ela.

" Eu sei, querida...É difícil olhar para o nosso próprio reflexo na hora da morte, mesmo que não seja, mas ao menos perto dela ." – disse Tom levantando Ginny da cama, e colocando-a bem em frente ao espelho, em pé – "O espelho mostra aquilo que nós realmente somos e sentimos, é como se mostrasse o interior das pessoas."

Ginny, naquele momento, via-se vazia, desesperada, com medo... Por que ele dizia tanto que ela iria morrer?

Primeiro o olhar doentio, as noites sem dormir para observá-la e agora esse maldito espelho.

"Eu não imaginei que você fosse se casar imaginando a morte de sua esposa."

"Não... Eu não imagino a sua morte. É que você não anda dando o devido valor a sua _vida_. E talvez pensando melhor na vida, você tenha mais medo da morte, Ginevra."

Disse ele olhando-a fixamente. Ele passou a mão sob uma mecha mínima do cabelo dela.

Tom era um homem um tanto inexpressivo, ele tinha um olhar possessivo sob Ginny, mas ele era incapaz de tocá-la com o mesmo sentimento, era como se ela fosse um trunfo pra ele, algum tipo de troféu sem valor material ou sentimental, apenas olhar já o satisfazia.

Ele saiu do quarto, sem dizer nada, deixando Ginny só.

Mas não havia como não ficar assustada, e então, ela esperaria, em frente ao espelho, o seu eu interior, a sua morte. Já que era o que ele queria.

* * *

><p>Conseguiu dormir um pouco, mas ao acordar, percebeu que havia dois reflexos no espelho: o da Ginny vazia e o de Tom, observando-o do espelho.<p>

Não sabia há quantas horas ele estaria ali o observando _morrer _ou a dar um valor à vida, mas fazia idéia de que era bastante tempo.

Ele estava sentando em sua poltrona perto da cama, olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Nessa hora ela gostaria de ler seus pensamentos.

Mal olhou em seus olhos e foi direto para a cozinha comer algo.

_Deus, eu preciso sair dessa casa... Mas se eu sair daqui eu vou acabar mãe de sete filhos e dona de casa._

Esperou a água ferver e tomou seu chá calmamente na cozinha. Tom veio andando vagarosamente sem que ela percebesse, e parou embaixo da porta.

"É normal as mulheres não darem bom dia aos esposos quando estão com raiva?" – disse ele.

"Sim. E não dirija a palavra à mim, porque como eu vou morrer, você não precisa falar comigo... Já começa a treinar a partir de agora – disse seca.

Tom calou-se e a partir daí, seguiu à linha o que ela dissera naquela manhã.

* * *

><p>O espelho realmente intimidava Ginny de uma forma assustadora, mas ela não podia sentir medo dele, afinal, era um espelho e aquele era <em>seu <em>reflexo.

Ela sentia medo? Sentia. Muito? Sim. Mas ela tinha que vencer Tom, o medo e a morte e era isso o que interessava a ela.

Passara-se duas semanas. Ginny estava cada vez mais perturbada com a idéia do espelho e a mudança de comportamento de Tom, ele simplesmente não dirigia mais a palavra à ela, mas continuava observando-a. Á s vezes ela arriscava dizer algo, ele fazia um gesto totalmente indiferente e continuava a observá-la friamente.

A convivência se tornara insuportável, olhar-se todo dia naquele espelho tornara-se repugnante e mais ainda o silêncio frio e vazio de Tom.

Nem chegar perto dela, ele chegava mais. Não a tocava, não fazia nada, somente olhava fixamente como sempre.

Ginny acordou assustada no meio da noite, e Tom, pela primeira vez, estava deitado sem olhá-la. Ele fitava o teto, pensativo. Ela segurou as mãos dele, como algum tipo de conforto, mas ele as soltou imediatamente.

"Há duas semanas você não fala comigo, posso saber o por quê?"

Ele virou-se calmamente para olhá-la. Fitou-a por alguns segundos e depois olhou ele mesmo para o espelho, fazendo com que ela olhasse curiosamente.

" Você teme a morte, Ginevra... Eu não posso viver com uma pessoa que teme as leis naturais da vida."

" Você não agüentaria morrer, Tom... Você tem valores materiais demais pra isso, você precisa de poder pra sobreviver. E eu, sou só mais um de seus troféus que eu nem sei se tem valor sentimental."

" Esse espelho – ele suspirou – só me mostrou como uma pessoa pode ser por dentro. Você não é uma espécie de troféu para mim, mas esse espelho me mostra que você é... Apenas uma garotinha ingênua e que assim como eu, não deseja o poder. Tudo o que você queria era sair de casa, mais nada... O espelho sim é meu trunfo, nele eu posso ver o interior dos meus inimigos."

" E se..." – ela levantou-se calmamente, pegou uma caneta de prata de dentro do criado-mudo e quebrou um pedaço do espelho.

Tom levantou-se no impulso, e olhou para ela incrédulo.

" Você quebrou, sua idiota!" – disse ele aumentando a voz.

" Agora você ainda vê o interior de seus inimigos, Tom?" – ela jogou a parte quebrada do espelho sob o carpete do quarto.

Tom abaixou-se, pegou um dos pedaços e foi andando lentamente sobre ela. Pegou-a violentamente pelo braço, ela relutava para que ele a soltasse, mas Tom era mais forte que ela. Colocou-a de frente para o espelho, segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e começou a passar o vidro em seu pescoço, fazendo caminhos finos, quase invisíveis de sangue. Ginny chorava, e Tom tapava sua boca com a outra mão, para que ninguém ouvisse. Ele passou para o rosto, cortando suas bochechas.

Ele fazia isso, olhando indiretamente pelo espelho, vendo as lágrimas dela escorrerem desesperadamente pelos olhos e num impulso, ela pegou nas mãos dele e enfiou o vidro sobre o lado esquerdo do peito.

* * *

><p><strong>Escuro.<strong> Não deu tempo nem de sentir alguma coisa. Tudo ficou escuro de repente. Ela sentira uma dor invadir todo seu corpo, mas fora rápido.

Ele a obrigara a fazer aquilo, obrigara à morte. Foi num impulso, ele não queria matá-la queria que ela _se matasse._Era simples e assim, ele ficaria livre de qualquer acusação.

Engoliu em seco e uma lágrima desesperada e urgente correu pelo rosto dela. Tom agora era um homem só, viciado pelo poder e tentando ver o interior de seus inimigos através de um espelho.

" Não se preocupe, Ginevra... Eu sei que você está aí, eu ainda posso vê-la através de seu reflexo."

Não tinha escolha, estava condenada pela real eternidade, ao olhar possessivo dele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e que eu não tenha decepcionado os amantes de TG, espero reviews e saber o que vocês acharam dessa loucura.

Beijos.


End file.
